


Disobedience

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: OUAT Spanking Fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e15 Quiet Minds, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Neal gets punished for sneaking out to help Emma.





	Disobedience

Neal knew he was going to be in deep shit. They had separated him from his father, safely and successfully, but the wicked witch was still on the run. Emma knew who she was now and was able to go hunt her down with David. Rumple had gone off to find Belle and Neal lingered in the woods.

 

Killian was going to kill him.

 

He had told him not to leave the hospital. They didn’t know what had happened to him since their memories were wiped and he could’ve easily come down with something. He knew he couldn’t leave it to Emma though. He had to follow her.

 

Slowly, he made his way back to the hospital. The longer he was gone, the harder it would be on him. He went back up to the room and found Killian standing there, his arms folded over his chest.

 

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I had to help Emma…”

“David could’ve done that.”

“My father was inside of me…”

“And Blue could’ve very well separated the two of you. I gave you instructions young man and you deliberately disobeyed me.”

“Please,” Neal whispered. His mind flashed back to Neverland. He didn’t want a repeat. “I’ll be good.”

“You’ll be good after you get what you have coming. Now, are you going to make this easy or hard?”

 

Killian settled into his chair and patted his lap. Neal sighed and walked closer, laying himself over. Killian reached into his satchel and pulled out a hairbrush. Neal squirmed, biting down on his lip.

 

“No, Papa,” he whined. “Can’t you just use your hand?”

“You’re lucky I don’t use the belt. You scared the crap out of me.”

“Can I at least keep my pants?”

“What do you think?”

 

Killian pulled down Neal’s jeans, followed by his boxer shorts. He threw down the first few smacks with the hairbrush, causing Neal to yelp out in pain.

 

“Ow!”

“You. Will. Not. Disobey. Me.” He accented each word with a smack. “Do you understand?”

“Ow!”

Three more smacks. “I asked if you understood?”

“Yes, Papa!” Neal cried out, kicking his legs, tears falling down his face.

“And will you do it again?” Five more smacks.

“No! I’ll be good! I’ll be good!”

“Yes you will! You will be Papa’s good boy or I won’t hesitate to do this again. Now, you lay down.”

“My bottom…”

“You can lay on your tummy.”

 

Neal nodded and headed to the bed, laying down on his stomach as requested. Killian let out a sigh. Just what was he to do with that boy?


End file.
